


The heat haze of August 15th

by Painpeko20



Category: Hololive
Genre: Angst, Based on a Vocaloid Song, F/F, Gen, POV First Person, Short One Shot, Time Loop, Time Travel, truck kun at it again, why do i like torturing ame with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painpeko20/pseuds/Painpeko20
Summary: Amelia is trying to prevent Gura from dying in the afternoon of August 15th.That’s it, that’s the plot.
Relationships: Depends on how you see them as, Gawr Gura & Watson Amelia (Hololive), Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	The heat haze of August 15th

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been listening to the kagerous project music lately, and listened to ‘kagerous days’ where in concept, about a person going through a time loop to saved the other person from dying, and I thought it works with amesame. And also, a bit of spoilers for the ending. And also, it’s just one big excuse for me to make a fic that is first person.

It was August 15th with the time being almost 12:30.

Gura and I were just finished getting our 3D models done, since we have to account of our Indonesian senpais.

And once they were done, and did their debut stream, it’s our turn to now to get it, with Calli going first, due to her living in japan, Kiara and Ina due to their understanding of japanese (with the former being fluent with it), and now we were the last two of the five to get it.

But that’s not really important on what I’m trying to tell you, now it was just Gura and I were sitting on the bench of shibuya after they’ve finished our 3D models.

“Y’know, Ame, I really hate the summer heat,” Gura said to me, while gently petting a stray black cat, that seemed to be friendly just from the way he interacted with Gura.

”Of course I know, you flat chested shark” I replied to her, teasingly.

“Hey, at least I’m ‘hydrodynamic’” she snarked back.

We continued our constant bickering, until the cat starts to hop off of Gura’s lap, to go to the other side.

”HEY!” Gura yelled at the cat.

She then got up from the bench to chase the cat.   
  
At first, it seemed fine but then the traffic light turns into a red hand of sorts and a truck that seemed to about to hit her.

”GURA, WATCH OUT!” is what I yelled but it seemed to be useless.

The deed is already done, all I could hear, saw, and smell was the passerby's mummers, the driver panicking, Gura’s mangled body, and her scent being mixed with blood.

All I could do was to mourn for Gura.

But then, I’ve found my watch and instantly know on what to do.

* * *

It was an sunny afternoon of August 15th and I couldn’t get my own worries for Gura out of it.

“Y’know, Ame, I really hate the summer heat,” she said those same words to me.

”Yeah,” I said a bit hoarsely.

It was quiet a bit until the cat jumped off of Gura’s lap.

”HE-“ is what Gura’s about to say, until I’ve grabbed her arm to prevent the incident.

”Hey! What gives Watson?” she asked, being confused on my sudden action.

”Can we have a talk?” I asked her.

Gura soften a bit, looking like that she had saw the worries in my eyes and nodded at the question.

”Good,” I said, we then go to a much secluded area like an alleyway.

”So, Gura, I saw you dying while chasing the cat,” I said.

Gura then blinked twice, at the revelation, probably being confused on what I had said.

”Let me explain,”

I told all the details that happened on that day, how she died, and how I time traveled from it, and while doing so, I think I cried a bit from the experience just based on the how wet and hot my face is right now.

”Hey, it’s okay Ame, I’m here,” she said it to me, we then hugged each other, with me letting all of my bottled up emotions out and with Gura comforting me.

After we done it, and with me finally being emotionally stabled, I then said this “Alright, let’s go home,”

“Let’s race!” she said, while letting go of the hug, she then got out of the alleyway with me trying to catch up to her.

But that sense of relief came to an end when the pipes, which presumably came from a construction site fell down and pierced through Gura.

While, it’s not horrifying as her getting mangled, it’s still horrific for me to see from afar.

When it was done, I then ran towards Gura and mourn for her. 

Once I was done, I then grabbed my watch to go back in time.

* * *

It took me a thousand trials to save Gura, with each of them being as gruesome and horrifying to watch, to the point that I can’t even cried at the sight of it and just looked at it, reminding me that I should use a different strategy.

But then, I came up a plan, which was trading my life for Gura’s.

I know it’s a reckless decision for me to do but it’s the only choice that I could think of, so, Gura, I’m sorry.

* * *

It was an sunny afternoon in japan and I couldn’t help but worried for Ame.

She looked almost dead tired which is fine since, we are getting our very own 3D models but I can’t feel the excitement from her, instead I felt that she was depressed.

Yesterday, she’ve never really showed signs of it, if anything she’s excited and fulled of energy and today’s was...well dulled and possibly dead inside.

Then the cat interrupted my thoughts by simply jumping off from my lap.

”HEY!” I yelled at the cat, I then got up from the bench and ran over to it.

Then I felt a pushed from my back and tripped over from where I used to be, to the other side.

I then heard a crash, I looked over to where the sound would came from and I found on something that I wished wouldn’t have happened in the first place.

It was Ame, looking all mangled with the driver panicking and some people being scared at it.

Then, I ran towards it and saw Ame up closed, and saw a slight smile coming from her, the first time that she ever smiled in todays and the last smile that she could ever make.

I then, hold her close and began mourning for her, until I saw her watch being unharmed.

I then have an idea to perhaps save her from the accident.

I then grabbed it and turned back into time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ticking Gaps between Eternity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453793) by [Kagemoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto)




End file.
